


Morning After

by gghoul (orphan_account)



Series: Osborncest drabbles and one shots. [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Green Goblin doesn’t exist, Incest, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Straight up light fluff and little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gghoul
Summary: The Osborns share morning after their first night together.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic needs beta and contains father x son incest, you are being warned.

Norman woke up with a feeling of warm breath on his neck and hands wrapped around his waist.   
He tried to get out of tight embrace but could only let out a muffled groan as he felt his neck being kissed and hands around his waist tighten

‘Good morning, dad’ 

Murmured Harry placing one last kiss on his fathers neck before finally getting his hands off him.   
With another groan older Osborn turned to lay on his sore from the night back to face his smiling son.

‘You can’t stay here, Harry. Bernard will come soon.’

Harry doesn’t seen even a bit anxious about it, although they discussed many times, where and what they can and can’t do and how bad can the consensuses be if someone knows the unusual nature of their relationship. 

‘He’s already been here.’

Norman visibly tensed, his eyes narrow.

‘Did he see us?’

Harry cupped Norman’s face kindly looking in his eyes and moved closer. 

‘No. I met him in the doors and told to get a couple days off.’ 

He was now on top of Norman, placing himself directly between older man’s legs and pinning him to the bed he leaned down. 

‘We can have theses days all for ourselves.‘

Harry whispered right into Norman’s ear sending shiver straight down his spine.


End file.
